Justice League: The Winter War
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: After a battle with Lex Luthor that ends with the Justice League being catapulted into a different universe, they find themselves going up against the greatest threat they have ever faced as they are caught in a war between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Will the League takes sides? Or will both sides agree they are too dangerous to live?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Yet another Justice League crossover but with Bleach this time. Where the League find themselves in the Bleach universe during the Arrancar arc. For which version of the League I'm using, they'll have the New 52 costumes but their power sets are the same as they were during the Pre-Flashpoint era. This idea is inspired by the works of Bigby the Big Bad Wolf and SpartanPrime101 who are writers that I admire very much. Well then, I hope you enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Bruce Wayne was not happy.

Just hours before, Lex Luthor had attempted to open a rift to another dimension by using a gateway portal he had recently constructed. But his plans were quickly foiled due to the intervention of the Justice League but unfortunately Luthor had one last trick up his sleeve as he revealed his true plan and that was to finally be rid of Superman and the Justice League once and for all. Suddenly the portal had activated, with no time to react, the League was sucked right into the portal. That was the last thing Bruce remembered before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Batman looked around and saw that the rest of the League consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Shazam, Hawkgirl, and Cyborg were still unconscious. The Dark Knight soon realized that they had ended up in a soccer field of all places. Meaning that they must be still on Earth or at least, some other version of Earth.

"Everyone wake up!" Batman shouted.

"Ohh..." Flash gripped his head with his good arm as he continued to moan in discomfort. "Anyone got the number of that comet that hit me?"

Slowly, his other teammates began to come to." "Uhhh..." Hawkgirl moaned. "No. But I'd gladly put my mace up Luthor's hole, if that's any consolation."

"Clark!" Diana flew towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she helped him on his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." Superman replied.

Aquaman finally got his bearings straight, as did Robin. "It seems we're all alright." he said. "But the fact remains that we were dragged through the other side of that portal. Superman; could this be New Genesis? Or Apokolips?" Referring to Darkseid's invasion a couple of years back that led to the formation of the Justice League. Superman had some history with Darkseid so he was the best source of information on this subject.

"I doubt it." Superman replied. "I would think Orion and the New Gods would have found us a while ago if we landed in their home. And this is definitely not Apokolips. It's clearly not a fire pit."

Cyborg then added his own insight. "Not to mention this place doesn't look very alien. I recognize these trees; they are indigenous to Japan. Although..."

"...although?..." Hawkgirl interrupted.

Cyborg continued. "...they're not native to Okinawa., where we landed. Well, just to be sure..." He flipped his wrist computer on. The holographic screen only showed static with the message **" _NO SIGNAL._ "**"Damn."

"What's wrong?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'm not getting a signal. And my holographic computer isn't broken. So, either the satellite for the signal is broken, which is extremely unlikely. Or..."

"Or we really have been exiled to another world. One the boom tubes never went to before." Aquaman finished.

Flash groaned as he palmed his head. "Great; what do we do now? Find some aliens and say 'Take me to your leader?'"

Aquaman thought about it for a moment. "In a manner of speaking...yes."

"What!?" Flash replied. "Guys How do we know they'll be friendly!? Or even...sentient, for that matter!?"

"We don't." was Aquaman's only reply. "But what choice do we have? We have to make it back to our Earth. One way, or another. And we're going to need help of some kind."

"I agree." Wonder Woman said, "The question is where do we go from here? Assuming there is civilization here somewhere, we cannot afford to head the wrong way."

"I've an idea." Superman volunteered as he flew above the ground and above the treeline. Using his incredible vision, he scanned as far as he could see. "I found something." He called to them. "It looks like some kind of town."

"It will have to do." Batman agreed. "We will head over there and see if we can find anything that will at least point us in the right direction."

* * *

Realizing their current predicament, The League decided to split up before taking off over the field onto the nearby street, so as to avoid any prying eyes, Clark, Diana, Hal, Billy, J'onn, and Shayera stuck to the sky while Bruce stuck to the shadows. Barry however, used his speed to avoid being noticed by the local residence. As the Dark Knight searched for a place to gather his thoughts, he activated the microphone in his cowl to listen in on local chatter.

That was what Shazam focused on while flying above the streets of the local residences – all part of a small city called Karakura Town – until he reached an abandoned construction facility.

Now, after waiting in silence in said abandoned facility, he decided it was time to scout out the surrounding area so as to better prepare for a possible hostile alien attack.

A few moments later, he took cover behind a large boulder, making sure that no one saw him. Once behind cover, Shazam decided to take note of his current surroundings: He had entered what seemed to be a small forested area close to the center of the city, with a small clearing close to a recreational obstacle course and field,

Once he had taken cover between a pair of large trees and some boulders, he knew that how was the time to plan out a strategy to better analyze the current situation.

 _'Okay Billy, it's time to get serious. You're separated from the rest of the Justice League, in a town that you've never been to before, without any support or information of the area._

 _Hmm! Well, my best option right now would be to find someone who can hel–_

His train of thought was distracted as an explosion of dirt and debris went off just a short distance away.

 _'What the heck?'_

This was followed by two smaller explosions, causing sand and dirt to rise into the air above the trees.

"Crap!" the young hero muttered as his right arm charged with lightning, he quickly sped towards the source of the explosions. Looking ahead, he could see a small clearing ahead of him, from which the explosion had originated from. Pausing for a second behind a large tree, he brought his head around the tree and looked toward the clearing...

...Only to pause at the sight that lay before him: In the clearing ahead, he could see five figures of humanoid form, two of which were facing towards three younger versions at opposite sides of the clearing.

Regarding the three on the right hand side of the clearing, Shazam could tell that they were teenagers, of which two were in the rear with the third standing ahead and between them and the other two figures. The first figure, a young boy with orange hair and dressed in an unusual black garb, was standing in a defensive stance, wielding what looked like a black version of the Japanese Katana sword. Behind him, the second figure, a young girl with long orange hair and brown eyes, was kneeling over the third figure, a young boy with dark skin and messy brown hair, whom appeared to be injured on his right arm.

However, what caught Shazam's attention was the fact that the Girl seemed to be emitting a large amount of energy, similar to that of pure unindustrialized Energon, which seemed to be healing the third boy underneath her.

 _'That girl...the energy surrounding her; it's like...nothing I've ever seen before. Though, considering I deal with magic all the time, it shouldn't count as much a surprise. But still...'_

Glancing towards the two other figures, Shazam instantly became weary, as if they literally radiated bad news. The first figure was quite large, standing at nearly 12 feet high was bald with several ridge-like features on his head and cheeks, and had red markings on either side of his head.

However, what caught Shazam's attention was the fact that this figure had a skull fragment on his chin, similar to that of a predatory animal, and had a large hole in the center of his chest.

And the fact that his right arm was lying on the ground, with blood dripping from the stump of said arm

 _Okay, that's just freaky! I've seen Parademons die after getting holes shot out in their torsos, and being beaten into a pulp by Superman and Wonder Woman...yet this guy's just standing there like it's no bother to him in the slightest.'_

Shazam then turned his attention to the figure standing just behind the larger man. At first, the young hero didn't know what to think of him, considering that, unlike his compatriot, he was around average height with green eyes, jet black hair, and was wearing a strange horned helmet that covered he left side of his head.

And he was pale; really pale. As in, it put the phrase "white as a sheet" to shame.

In fact, the only clear similarity was that he also had a hole in the center of his neck, which was clearly visible between the collars of his white overcoat.

' _Jeez, this guy looks like he could be friends with that Spectre guy.'_

As these thoughts were going through his mind, he couldn't help but notice the slight change in the sword wielding boy's facial expression; as if he was in pain from an unseen injury.

Unfortunately, it was all that the large figure needed to take the initiative of the fight, delivering a swift kick to the boy's chest, causing him to cough up blood as he was forced backwards.

"Ichigo!" A loud cry caused Shazam to turn his gaze towards a young human female, whom was running towards the orange-haired boy with a look of sheer pain and fear on her face.

"Stay where you are!" the boy cried out...just as the larger figure brought his fist down, causing the boy to fall down unto his knees.

Ignoring the boy's warning, the girl rushed to his side, only to be back handed by the large figure, sending her tumbling across the ground like a rag doll.

The boy's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "ORIHIME, NO!"

"Shut up, will ya!"

With that, the large figure began pummeling the boy without mercy, causing the latter to cry out in pain with every blow.

For Shazam, this was the last straw.

Clenching his fists in anger, he charged both of his fists with lightning before tearing across the field.

* * *

Yammy laughed as he continued his barrage of punches and kicks against the Soul Reaper beneath him. Despite having lost his arm, he had expected the little brat to put up more of a struggle, if only to get the crap beaten out of him.

Smirking, the Espada raised his fist to smash the runt into the ground...

...only to be hit by what seemed to be a red and yellow battering ram.

Caught completely off guard, he was pushed over to his left, collapsing down on the ground in a pained grunt, his right leg bent at an odd angle from the speed and velocity of the impact.

Groaning, he lifted his head to see what, or who, had the nerve to hit him when his back was turned.

When he saw what hit him, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

There, sitting in between him and the Soul Reaper, was some sort of costumed human, in a red and yellow color scheme with a lightning bolt emblazoned on the chest,

And he wasn't the only one surprised by the sudden arrival. Behind him, his fellow Espada, Ulquiorra, was staring at the sports car in mild surprise; the fact that whoever this person is was actually brave – or foolish – enough to attempt to fight an Espada was beyond understanding.

Just behind said human, the young Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was thinking the same thing.

 _'What the Hell just happened? Did I just get my ass saved...by a superhero?'_

To say that Ichigo was confused would be a miscalculation of emotions running through his head. Here he was fighting his Inner Hollow, while getting the crap beaten out of him by this unusual hollow, only to be saved by someone in tights.

However, his confusion was swiftly replaced by fear and comprehension, for the large figure – now known as Yammy – was starting to get back up, albeit slowly due to his new injury.

And, as clearly seen from his facial expression, was extremely pissed off.

Despite his injuries, Ichigo knew that he had to get the guy to leave; otherwise he would end up getting killed by the now enraged Yammy.

Rising up onto his legs, he shakily staggered toward the costumed hero. "H-hey you...y-you gotta get outta here. G-g-go, before...before he kills you."

Shazam turned to the Substitute Shinigami with a reassuring smile on his face, "Hey don't worry, I got this."

Ichigo stared in shock, not believing what he was hearing, was this guy really that confident enough to face down an Espada?

Just ahead of him, Yammy had finally risen to his feet, though his twisted right leg made this task quite difficult. Of course, getting hit by a someone flying at you at speeds faster than a bullet would definitely cause some damage, even to an Espada Arrancar.

Whether it was due to his injury or his feral rage, Yammy's entire body was shaking.

"You Bastard!" Yammy growled as he readied to draw his Zanpakuto. "You think you can just show up and do that to me? Now I'm gonna show you what happens when you piss me off."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try, fatty!" Shazam yelled tauntingly.

But before Earth's Mightiest Mortal and Espada Number 10 could come to blows, a red and blue blur suddenly slammed into the latter sending him flying. The blur was revealed to be Superman himself who was landed on the ground right in front of Shazam and Ichigo with a stern look on his face. Eventually, the rest of the Justice League soon arrived with Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern carrying Batman, Aquaman, and Cyborg in a bubble, Hawkgirl landing on the ground, and the Flash zooming right next to them.

This caused everyone, even Ulquiorra, to freeze in surprise as they all stared at the assembled heroes. Having been standing right behind them, Ichigo just stared at the sports vehicle like it was possessed. Unbeknownst to him, each one of them was thinking the same thing as he was.

 _"Wha...what the Hell?"_

Meanwhile, the newly arrived Man of Steel had fully faced , his eyes glaring at the two Espada in front of him. Moving his body into a defensive stance, clearly showing his readiness for a fight.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate you terrorizing these innocent people."

* * *

To say that everyone was stunned beyond belief would be a severe understatement.

Even Ulquiorra, who hardly ever let emotions interfere with his way of thinking, could honestly admit that he was caught completely by surprise.

However, this surprise quickly gave way to curiosity and interest as he examined the new arrivals: They were all dressed in costumes that reassembled those what humans referred to as "superheroes," as Ulquiorra correctly assumed.

At the same time, Yammy had gotten from what Superman did to him, now even more enraged than he was before.

"Rrrgh, I'll kill all of you!" He screamed.

The League all got ready for a fight but before they could start, Batman spoke up, "Wait a minute, who exactly are you people?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the The Dark Knight's expression of suspicion. _'Damn;_ _I must end this quickly, before anymore unexpected anomalies make themselves present.'_

Using Sonido, he appeared directly between Yammy and the new arrival, his gaze focused on the Justice League and the weakened Substitute Soul Reaper.

Surprised, Yammy looked down at his fellow Espada. "Ulquiorra...?"

Barely glancing back at his...'ally', Ulquiorra delivered a swift elbow check to Yammy's lower abdomen, causing the latter to stumble backwards in pain and shock.

Superman watched the Espada's actions in confusion, surprised that he had struck at his own comrade so suddenly.

Yammy himself was surprised by the Fourth Espada's actions. "W-what'd you do that for?"

Ulquiorra looked back at Yammy in criticism and disbelief. "Idiot; if you had a brain in your head, you wouldn't be so eager to speak so openly with our enemies."

Looking back at their opponents, he gave the heroes another critical examination as he continued. "In addition, these new arrivals have managed to inflict further injury upon you, and could possibly possess other capabilities we are unaware of."

Returning his gaze back at Yammy, he continued his explanation. "And in your current condition, you would only become a burden to the both of us should the fight drag on any further."

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra walked back towards his former position. "We have completed our mission; let's go."

Coming to a halt, he then proceeded to open up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, revealing a black portal that expanded to match Yammy's size and body mass.

Behind them, Shazam smirked as he crossed his arms. "Heh, running away!?"

Glancing back, Ulquiorra responded. "What, are you attempting to goad me into fighting you? Seeing as you only arrived after this battle had begun, it's understandable that you would underestimate our power. For you should be warned that if you were to fight us while protecting those pieces of trash, you would find that the odds would be stacked against you."

"Yeah, like your the first bad guy to tell us that." Green Lantern remarked sarcastically.

"However, seeing as our task is complete, there is little reason to linger here any further." Ulquiorra continued as the Garganta began to close up in front of them. "It's time to deliver our report to Lord Aizen: To inform him that the Soul Reaper he is interested in has no value whatsoever."

"He isn't even worth the effort of killing him," he finished speaking as the Garganta closed up completely.

Shazam continued smirking as he folded his arms against his sides. "Look who's talking!"

"Don't get overconfident," Wonder Woman snapped. "We don't even know what they are fully capable of."

A light groan caused the League to return their attention to the three remaining humans, the closest which was slumping forward towards the ground.

Quickly, Flash rushed towards the boy, catching him in his hand before he hit the ground. "Hey, take it easy. You're hurt." Hoping to keep the boy awake, he jokingly added "Of course, you probably look a lot worse than you feel."

Oblivious to the hero's attempt of humor, Ichigo merely moaned as he faded in and out of consciousness.

Flash, realizing that his joke had little effect, remained concerned for the boy's safety. "Look, just don't move or talk; just rest. Get your strength back," he softly pushed, narrowing his eyes in concern.

"I got you covered."

"Well, I must say, that was quite impressive, though somewhat anti-climatic."

A bit startled, Flash turned his head in the direction of whoever had just spoken...to where two more individuals stood watching beside him. One was a male with messy blonde hair, mostly hidden under what humans referred to as a hat, while wearing baggy clothes and clogs instead of shoes. What made the male stand out was the wooden cane that he seemed to walk with in his right hand.

The second figure was a tall, slim female with bright yellow eyes, purple hair in a pony tail style, and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and black pants.

The male, who had spoken earlier, regarded the Justice League with a critical eye. "For a moment, I thought we would have to intervene, considering poor Ichigo here was getting his butt handed to him. I'll admit we certainly didn't expect a group like yours to appear out of the blue like that; but it seemed that you had the situation well in hand. Well done, strangers. Well done indeed."

Caught off guard by the new arrivals, Batman could only stare at the two people before him with narrowed eyes.

Ah, where are my manners?" the male spoke again as he tipped his hat towards the heroes. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and my colleague here is Yoruichi Shihoin."

Glancing back towards the other figures behind them, the male spoke up. "And those two back there are Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado."

"And you've already become acquainted with young Ichigo Kurosaki" the man motioned toward the boy being helped by Aquaman and Cyborg.

"Yoruichi" the male glanced over at his partner, who silently nodded before vanishing in a blur of motion which shocked Flash, before re-appearing beside the young girl, gently lifting her head off the ground.

"You okay, Orihime?" Yoruichi asked the girl kindly.

Wincing, the girl opened one eye up at Yoruichi. "I...Ichig-go...?"

"Don't worry; he's fine," Yoruichi spoke as she pulled out a pill from a small leather sack from her pocket. "Can you swallow?"

At Orihime's nod, Yoruichi gently placed a pill in the former's mouth, before lifting her up in her arms.

Meanwhile, Urahara approached Ichigo and the heroes, his face hidden behind a small fan he had pulled out of nowhere.

"Well, now that you know who we are, may I ask who you might be, superheroes?"

"We are the Justice League," Superman answered, "If you don't mind us asking, what exactly did those two dressed in white wanted?"

"It would seem that we have quite a conversation in front of us, don't we?" he pronounced as the Man of Steel glanced at the strange man before him.

Said man then simply chuckled humorously as he raised his cane in greetings. "Well, in any case...welcome to Karakura Town, heroes!"

* * *

 _ **AN: This is pretty much an experiment for now as a story like this has never been done before. I like to hear your thoughts on this story and ideas that I should use for it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Well here it is, sorry for the long wait.**_

* * *

Batman gazed out at the blackened clouds in the sky as the storm raged above Karakura Town.

As he watched the heavy rainfall turn the ground to mud, he reflected on what had transpired shortly after his and the League's arrival in this dimension.

Following the League's brief engagement with the two so-called 'Arrancar' in the park, he was approached by two local residents that claimed to have watched the entire fight from the sidelines. While both had been ready to intervene at a moment's notice, the sudden appearance of a superhero had caught them by surprise.

Especially when said superhero had a whole team backing him up after being challenged by the two opposing beings.

Once introductions were finished, the man – Kisuke Urahara as he called himself – suggested that further conversations should wait until after the children were taken to safety; where they could receive proper medical treatment for the injuries inflicted during the fighting.

After the three wounded children were secured either by Superman or Green Lantern, as suggested by the woman, they were guided by the two Soul Reapers to a small local structure, the Urahara Shoten.

Of course, unlike the Watchtower back in their universe, the so-called 'humble abode' of a shop as the male Shinigami had described it was not the most suited for the requirements of a team of stranded superheroes. Thankfully, with the construction of a large spiritual barrier with something the woman referred to as 'Kido' – take residence without having to worry of their presence becoming known. The heroes found it to be very convienient

To say that Cyborg was impressed would be an understatement; he had spent a good ten minutes analyzing the Kido shield barrier, comparing it to the security shielding used at the Hall of Justice.

Once the three young teens had received medical treatment and were recuperating in separate rooms, The Justice League was introduced to the other residents of the small shop: A middle aged man with tanned skin and dark spectacles named Tessai; a small, bratty boy with pointed red hair named Jinta; and a young, dark haired and blue eyed, timid girl named Ururu.

The reactions of said occupants were mixed: Like Yoruichi and Urahara, Tessai was surprised and, understandably weary, even after hearing Urahara and Yoruichi's explanation of what had transpired in the park.

Both Jinta and Ururu, however, only stared at the League in a combination of awe and fear. For most of their lives, the closest they had seen or heard of superheroes were what they had read and /or watched in magazines, comics and anime movies and TV shows.

While introductions were being finished, Urahara had left to do some shopping while Yoruichi attended to the injured teenagers, leaving Tessai to help the League settle in.

However, while their hospitality was welcomed, Batman could tell that they shared the same feelings that he did.

They were looking for answers to who he and the rest of the League were and how they had come to appear in that park in the first place.

Batman turned his attention from the storm towards the store interior as Yoruichi reappeared in the main living area, her face shadowed with worry for the young patients, and as Urahara walked in the main door.

"Hello, I'm home. And I picked up the juice that you wanted." Urahara lifted a bag of supplies up on the countertop as he entered the main area. Upon entering the room, he took note of Yoruichi's expression, his face sharing his partner's worry.

"So, how are they holding up?" Urahara asked the former Captain of the Stealth Force, who narrowed her eyes in concern.

"All three of them are resting at the moment; they had all sustained severe injuries from their battle with the Arrancars, though they should be fully recovered within a few days."

"Unfortunately, the fact that those Arrancar decided to leave at their own choosing only signifies that we've barely witnessed the full extent of their powers."

Yoruichi turned her gaze towards the heroes lounging behind them. "It's a good thing that the Justice League managed to catch them off guard, otherwise they most likely would've killed them then and there."

Urahara contemplated his fellow Ex-Captain's words as he turned his attention to the new arrivals. "Indeed; it would seem that luck was on our side today, not only for meeting new potential allies…"

"…but the ones who saved our Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends from certain death. And for that, you have our thanks, superheroes."

Superman answered for the group by nodding his head in acknowledgment. "No problem; We're just glad that we could help. Although I have to admit, I sure didn't expect to see anything like what had happened today. And those people that you called Arrancar…just who exactly were they? And how did that girl manage to summon that energy barrier?"

Both Ex-Shinigami Captains narrowed their eyes at the the Man of Steel's questions, still unsure whether to fully trust him and his comrades or not. After a few moments, it was Urahara that spoke up.

"It would seem that we all have questions that need answering. And, seeing as some of our other occupants are still recovering…" Urahara then turned his gaze towards the rooms containing said injured persons.

"…perhaps it would be wise that we hold off _your_ explanations until after they have awakened."

The shop keeper then returned his gaze to the group of heroes. "In the meantime, I think it would be best if you understood exactly what you all have now become involved in."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness, his weary mind slowly clearing the haze behind his eyelids. As he slowly opened his eyes, he took note of his current position and location: he appeared to be in a moderately sized room, laying on a futon bed with a light blanket over him to prevent him from catching a fever while he was resting.

After verifying his surroundings he slowly rose forward, wincing as his body twitched from the several bruises all along his back, chest and shoulders.

For a moment he stared at and examined his injuries in confusion, his mind attempting to remember how he had attained said wounds in the first place.

 _"…He's not even worth the effort of killing him."_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in realization as the afternoon's events came flooding back to him: the two strange Hollows; his friends Chad and Orihime getting hurt while fighting them alone; his Inner Hollow momentarily causing his body to freeze, leaving him helpless to the Hollow's barrage of punches and kicks…

…and his being saved by some superhero.

A whole team of superheroes no less.

On any other day, Ichigo would seek out some medical assistance to see if he _was_ finally losing it. That all those years of his dad constantly causing him grief with his morning wake up calls and surprise welcome home ambushes had started catching up to him.

Slowly lowering his body back down on the mattress, he stared up at the ceiling as the rest of his memories arose to the surface.

And most of them were not pleasant at all.

For a brief moment, an image of him with his cracked hollow mask on his face passed through his mind.

 _'If it keeps up like this...'_

With that, Ichigo rolled over and punched the mattress underneath him, his face transformed into an expression of anger.

 _"Dammit!"_

Seething, he remained near motionless, his conflicting emotions threatening to rip his soul apart in the process. That was all he could do, as his guilt for failing to protect his friends steadily escalated.

Soon he collapsed back down on the mattress, his breaths coming out in slow, painful heaves. While his spiritual pressure aided in the healing process, it did little in diminishing the agony that came with his injuries.

Injuries that, on any other human, would have proven fatal.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but overhear voices talking in the meeting room on the other side of the wall; two of which he easily recognized as belonging to Urahara and Yoruichi.

Several other voices however were both familiar and unknown.

While he knew he had heard it before, he couldn't quite place to whom it belonged to.

For a few moments, his inner guilt contested with his curiosity, before the latter eventually triumphed. Painstakingly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position before his legs lifted him up and towards the door. Pushing it open, he stepped out into the hallway just before the entryway to the main living space overlooking the stores patio.

"Hey, you're awake."

Pausing, Ichigo turned his gaze towards the source of the voice that had just spoken...

...to where a certain familiar red and yellow clad hero with a lightning bolt on his shirt was standing among with the other costumed individuals he was with who were all staring at the Substitute with expressions full of relief.

 _'So, it really wasn't a case of insanity.'_

The fact that there was actual costumed superheroes in the same room as him would have sent anyone else into a panic. Right now, he was too depressed to actually feel any fear or surprise whatsoever.

"Well, look who's finally awake?" Urahara spoke up from the small table in the centre of the room. "How ya feeling, Ichigo?"

Ichigo remained still as his gaze traversed downward in guilt and depression. It was quite obvious to anyone watching, including a certain Dark Knight, that he was still beating himself for what had happened.

After a few seconds, he turned his head towards the robot before he spoke. "So, you guys are really a team of superheroes, right?"

Superman was the first one to respond as he nodded in conformation. "Hello there, my name is Superman and you're Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave a brief nod, before a small smile forming on his face. "…thanks for…saving my friends back there. I…really appreciate it."

Shazam was the one who smiled back. "It was no problem; We're just glad I could help out. And there's no way I was just gonna stand by and let those jerks beat you and your friends around like that" he stated, punching his left fist into his right hand as he spoke.

Still smiling at Shazam's declaration, Ichigo sat down at the large table in the center of the room, resting his head on his knuckles as he did so.

Batman then stepped forward as he began began clarifying what he and the League had been told just minutes before. "So, if I'm not mistaken, you are what these people call a Substitute Soul Reaper?"

Looking up in surprise, Ichigo merely nodded at the Caped Crusader's statement.

"And there is this secret realm called the Seireitei/Soul Society, which is some sort of afterlife world for humans who are deceased, and is protected and ruled by these Soul Reapers who help wondering souls find peace before they become these things called Hollows." Flash continued.

"And these two," Green Lantern looked over at Urahara and Yoruichi, "...are former Captains of the Soul Society before they were framed for something they didn't commit!"

At this, he received nods from Urahara and Yoruichi.

"And this guy Aizen, who was also a former Captain, is planning on starting a war with the Soul Society with more powerful Hollows known as Arrancar, like those we met in the park earlier today. And he intends to attack with a larger army of more of these Arrancar to wipe out every human in Karakura Town so he can awaken something called the Hogyoku; which he intends to awaken in a couple of months," Cyborg finished.

Another duo nod.

Glancing between the Justice League and Urahara, Ichigo's confusion - and the urge to hit a certain 'hat n' clogs – steadily mounted with every second. "Would someone please tell me what exactly is going on?"

Seeing Ichigo's expression, Urahara smirked as he waved a small fan in front of his face." While you were unconscious Ichigo, we decided to explain the situation to the Justice League, including the story behind your becoming a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo stared at the former Shinigami Captain. "So you just told them everything about me? Including how I gained my powers as a Soul Reaper?"

Waving his fan, Urahara smiled at Ichigo's deduction "That's right!"

 **BONK!**

Only for Ichigo to punch him hard on the head, causing him to collapse on the floor in a jumbled heap.

"For cryin' out loud! Why don't you just tell him my entire family history, why don't ya?"

While this was going on, some the League notably Flash and Green Lantern simply stared at the two Soul Reapers in sheer disbelief.

"Are they always like this?" Flash asked the female Shinigami, who was still standing beside the now 'floored' shop keeper.

"Unfortunately, you get used to it over time."

Picking himself off the floor, now wielding a signature bump on his head, Urahara turned his gaze up at the group of heroes. "Well, it seems that you all are officially up to speed; I certainly hope that we've explained everything clearly enough to you."

Batman nodded as it was vital that they get as much information about this new world as they can.

"Well, seeing that everyone able is awake and accounted for," Urahara declared after checking the extent of his new injury, turning his gaze towards the group of heroes looking in at the gathered audience.

"Perhaps our new guests can now shed some light as to who and what they are, and how they arrived in our little town."

"Of course," Diana nodded, and began introducing her team, "This is Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Shazam, and Martian Manhunter. We're the Justice League."

"Justice League?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"We're a group of heroes that make the world a safe place." Flash explained, as he was suddenly at the Substitute's side.

Ichigo did a double take, seeing he was just beside the group a mere second ago, "What, but when did you?"

"Fastest man alive." Flash explained, as he zipped back to the others.

"Really now?" Yoruichi smirked.

"Diana did say we were heroes." Hawk Girl reminded the princess.

"We each have a special ability that makes us unique from one another," Martian Manhunter explained, "As demonstrated by Flash."

"So you all have powers?" Urahara asked.

"Not all of us." Batman answered.

"Bats here may not have power like all of us, but you should see him in action." Green Lantern boasted on his behalf.

"How did all of you end up in Karakura Town?" Urahara wondered.

"It's a long story." Superman answered.

"We have the time." Yoruichi replied.

"Very well." Martian Manhunter answered.

* * *

 _ **Hueco Mundo**_

Yammy and Ulquiorra marched – or in the former's case limped – through the hallway of Hueco Mundo, their footsteps echoing loudly throughout the empty corridor.

Immediately after returning from the world of the living, Ulquiorra had demanded a meeting with Lord Aizen and the other Espada. Normally, he would have taken his time, considering that the person they had been tasked to investigate had proven to be a disappointment.

However, with the sudden arrival and intervention of these new individuals, this was a matter which could not wait.

Upon arriving and entering the desired chamber, Yammy kneeled down while Ulquiorra remained standing.

"We have returned...Lord Aizen."

Before him, sitting on a throne, was the leader and ruler of Hueco Mundo. The former Captain of the 5th Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Sosuke Aizen.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy. So, tell me what you have accomplished…here, before your twenty brothers."

"Yes sir" Ulquiorra responded before reaching his left arm up to his face…

…and pulling his own eye right out of its socket before crushing it into spiritual particles.

Said particles flew towards the gathered Arrancar, all of whom closed their eyes as they saw what Ulquiorra had witnessed during his mission to the world of the living:

They saw how Yammy had used his Gonzui to devour the souls of all the humans in the vicinity, save for one teenage girl who had somehow managed to resist having her soul devoured…

…when the humans Chad and Orihime had arrived to stop the two Espada, only to suffer severe injuries at the hands of Yammy's attacks, with Orihime's attack being destroyed in the process...

…how the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived and managed to hold of Yammy's attacks for a few minutes, before seemingly losing his nerve and rendering himself vulnerable to the latter's attacks...

...and how some costumed human had arrived out of nowhere, ramming into and injuring Yammy even further, positioning himself between him and the humans...

…and he was not alone apparently as more humans dressed in what could be described as superheroes arrived at the scene.

As the spiritual particles dissipated before returning to Ulquiorra, reforming into his missing eye, the atmosphere within the chamber had become edged with surprise and disbelief.

However, while surprised at what had been revealed, Aizen looked down at the Cuatro Espada with a calm, cool expression.

"Well now; this certainly changes things, doesn't it?"

Opening his eyes, Aizen regarded the Cuatro Espada. "Though I understand why you allowed Ichigo Kurosaki to live; you deemed him as not worth the effort of killing him. And as for these new arrivals; I can already see that there is more to them than meets the eye."

"I say you're soft!"

All the gathered Arrancar turned their attention towards the source of the voice: a tall, muscular man with bright blue spiked hair, fierce green eyes and green strips reaching out from the outer sides of his eyes. And along his right cheek was the fragment of a jaw bone that remained after his turning into an Arrancar.'

"If it were me, I'd have killed all of them with the first strike."

Ulquiorra glanced back at his fellow Espada. "Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow continued his rant. "Just what the Hell were you thinking? If killing him was part of your orders, then obviously that's what should've happened, right?"

Next to him, another Arrancar spoke up. "I agree; it matters not whether or not the boy was worth killing. The boy decided to stand up to you in combat, as did that those new arrivals. If They do indeed have the same capacities as the other one, they could also become a potential threat to us. I say you should've killed them all."

Grimmjow then leered at the other Espada before them. "And just look at you, Yammy. You're a mess, getting yourself beaten up like that. And yet you come back claiming that neither of them were worth killing. I'd say that you couldn't kill them."

Yammy merely glared back at his accuser. "Grimmjow. It was clear what happened; you saw it. That boy merely caught me off guard, as did those damn superheroes. Neither of them would have stood a chance against me if I were ready for them!"

"So the damn kid and a bunch of people wearing spandex actually managed to catch you off guard. That's just pathetic!"

That was the last straw.

"PATHETIC? WHY YOU…!"

"Enough."

Ulquiorra raised his arm in front of Yammy, preventing from moving forward, before he spoke again. "Grimmjow; I don't think you quite understand. The boy is not a threat to us…yet."

"Lord Aizen isn't worried of his current rate of power right now. It is his rate of growth that is the true problem. As we have seen, he possesses great potential. Right now, his powers are highly unstable and could possibly become too great for him control. He will eventually be crushed by his own spiritual pressure…or he will become one of our pawns. That's all I'm saying."

"And as for these new arrivals: despite their sudden appearance, they seem to pose little danger to us. Unlike the boy, they possessed very little spiritual energy and lacked the strength to pose even a slightest threat in a prolonged battle."

Grimmjow wasn't convinced. "Yeah, well I still say you should've killed them. How can you be sure that the boy won't become a threat to us in the future? And what makes you think that each of those costumed clowns don't have some sort of special power themselves? What will you do then, huh?"

Ulquiorra was blunt. "If either of these events happen, I will personally deal with them myself. Surely you don't have any more complaints, do you?"

Grimmjow sneered, readying another insult…

"Very well" Aizen spoke up. "I shall leave it in your hands then, Ulquiorra."

"Thank you, Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra bowed.

The second the meeting was over, Grimmjow, scowled angrily, his entire body quivering in sheer fury at being put down so swiftly.

 _"Damn you, Ulquiorra!"_

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

The group had told the two almost everything from their world and about themselves. Save for Bruce, Clark, and Barry revealing their secret identities.

"These stories you've told us are unbelievable," Urahara began, "But if they are true as you say, we are proud to see how much you care for your home that you would risk your very lives to protect it."

"And to you Superman and Martian Manhunter, our deepest condolences for the loss of your planets and your families." Yoruichi added.

"Our greatest thanks for your respect, ma'am." Superman answered, as Martian Manhunter continued.

"But, though we lost our homes and families, we gained new ones to make us feel welcomed on earth."

"And this Luthor you spoke of was responsible for you all being here?" Urahara inquired.

"Partly responsible." Batman replied, as the group eyed Flash.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"You should have been more careful of what that device was capable of."

"We wish we knew of a way to send you home." Urahara said.

"Well, we can't go back unless we find Luthor." Hawkgirl replied.

Lantern looked at a map of Karakura Town hanging on the wall, "And if he did wind up in this dimension like us, he could've wound up anywhere."

"Well, it shouldn't be like he won't be easy to find, right?" Flash stated.

While all this was going on, the last member of the audience was conflicted by his conflicting inner emotions.

On one half, Ichigo could hardly believe what he had heard; that his recent saviors were a team of superheroes that have been fighting and stopping evil super villains, natural disasters, and intergalactic threats for many years while he had been a Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town for barely a few months.

In contrast to these beliefs, he couldn't help but feel his guilt increase for having forced the Justice League to become involved in another conflict that he should have been able to fight on his own. Plus that they were having to worry of finding a way back to their own world.

If anything, this only served to make Ichigo feel worse than he already did.

His emotions didn't go unnoticed however, as Shazam happened to catch his body posture become more frigid and downcast.

Narrowing his eyes, Shazam felt sympathy for the young orange-haired Soul Reaper. From what he had been told by Urahara and Yoruichi, Ichigo was extremely fixated on protecting all those around him; even going so far as putting his own life in the line of fire for those close to him. As such, when his friends had been hurt and he wasn't able to protect them, it had hit him hard, causing him to become like this.

 _'He's just like Superman; never hesitating to risk his own life to help those in need.'_

Having also seen Ichigo's expression, Urahara spoke up after putting his fan away. "It would seem that we have much to consider between us. I would suggest that we continue this discussion tomorrow, after we all have a chance to rest and recuperate."

"And perhaps some of our new friends could escort Ichigo home and, if it's not too much trouble, bring him back here tomorrow morning" the shop keeper requested, glancing towards the League.

While caught off guard by the request, the League considered the reasoning behind them providing their help: seeing as they were in an unknown country, they would most likely need the assistance of his new potential allies.

In addition, considering that the young Soul Reaper was still recovering from both his physical and emotional wounds, it would be wise if he had couple of guardians to assist him should those Arrancar return to finish what they had set out to do earlier.

And truthfully he was hoping to see more of these Shinigami powers Urahara had talked about for himself, if only to see if it could be used to help them take on the Con's new fortress.

"Uh, yeah; I like to volunteer," Shazam said.

"Me too, it's only fair that the kid get's home safe after such a rough day," Green Lantern stated as he created a construct with his ring that resembled a flying car, "Hop in."

Despite seeing his powers earlier, Ichigo stared at the newly formed construct in awe and disbelief before rising to his feet. Slowly walking forward, he approached the passenger door before grasping the door handle and pulling it open. Both heroes waited patiently as Ichigo sat himself in the passenger's seat before slamming the door closed as both heroes left. Meanwhile, the rest of the League decided that they needed to figure out what to do next so they headed back to the other room.

"This certainly has been quite an eventful day, hasn't it?" Urahara said, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"Indeed" the female Shinigami replied, her eyes then narrowed with worry as she spoke. "However, we mustn't forget that, despite their increased durability to spiritual pressure, the Justice League are still as mortal as any of us.

"And also," Yoruichi hesitated briefly before she continued. "…I hate to say it…but I fear that we have underestimated the full extent of their powers."

Urahara silently agreed with her statement, before he turned back towards the shop.

"Well then…time to get to work."

* * *

 _ **AN: I apologize if this is short, but I just wanted to let people that this story is still alive and that I have no intention of giving up on it. Next time, the Justice League meet the other Shinigami as the team soon find themselves in a battle with a certain blue-haired Espada.**_


End file.
